comfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Não Entre Aqui... help
Eu estava lá, no meu quarto, quando vi a notificação... Ela vinha do meu Facebook. Eu fui ler, bem, quem sabe era de um amigo, ou de minha namorada, mas era de um usuário desconhecido. Isso quer dizer, que ele não era meu amigo, ou nada assim, o que é difícil, pois tenho quase duzentos amigos, e nenhum deles fala comigo. Bem, talvez isso mudasse a minha vida, aquela mensagem, estava escrito: " Do not read this, for all that is most sacred, just let it fall on the seas of oblivion" Bem, eu não entendi nada do que estava escrito. Fui até o google tradutor, e a seguinte mensagem estava: Não leia isto, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, apenas deixe cair nos mares do esquecimento. O mais estranho, era que essa mesma mensagem veio ao meu whatsapp, no meu twitter, e até recebi uma chamada, mas não ouvi som nenhum. O máximo foi que apareceu: Você recebeu uma chamada. Toque para ligar novamente. Bem, eu fiquei meio com medo, pois não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia. Depois disso eu me levantei da minha cama, e fui jogar. Nada demais, até que a internet caiu. Não entendo muito disso, mas sei quando minha internet sai do ar, e o pior, era que não estava chovendo nem nada. Fui no google, para tentar fazer a Solução de Problemas, mas, apareceu: "O google não foi capaz de encontrar um problema. Tente pedir ajuda a um amigo. " Mas como diabos eu vou pedir ajuda a um amigo offline? Mas bem, deixei isso pra lá. Aquilo já estava tenso, mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Eu estava sozinho em casa, mas resolvi visitar meu colega da esquina. Eu estava com muito medo mesmo, ao ponto de ter medo da própia sombra. Bem, chegando na casa do meu amigo, nós fomos a uma lan house ali perto. Eu fui logo jogar meu jogo favorito, mas não estava dando em nada. A internet estava no mesmo, muito estranho , pois o local estava lotado, e sua metade estava usando. Bem, não é por que a internet estava lenta ou algo do tipo, estava sem conexão literalmente. Eu falei com a moça que estava no balcão, ela disse para procurar outro computador, e foi o que eu fiz. A mesma coisa aparecia. Eu não iria ficar lá olhando meu amigo jogar, então combinamos assim: Cada um jogava uma partida, mas bem na minha vez, o computador desligou. ele pifou literalmente, e então fomos embora, antes que alguém nos dar um sermão. Eu fui me despedir dele, e então fui para casa. Eu estava com muito medo, talvez isso vire caso de outro mundo. Eu, com medo, fui chamar a polícia, eu não iria entrar em casa, com essas coisas acontecendo comigo. Pode parecer bobeira, mas alguém iria entrar comigo naquela casa. Quando cheguei, disse que alguém estava me perseguindo. Um homem entrou na casa, o resto estava nos outros cômodos. Eu fui falar com um policial, fui falar que o cara que estava me perseguindo me enviou uma mensagem, e quando fui ver.. Nada estava escrito. A mensagem no Facebook? Nenhum status dela. o whatsap? Nada. E a ligação? Nem... Meus país chegaram em casa, e eles conversaram com eles. Depois dessa confusão, uma mensagem veio para mim: "You're next" O mesmo para o meu amigo, que também ficou assustado. O mesmo para todas as pessoas que eu conhecia, tanto nas redes sociais tanto na vida real. E agora estou aqui, lhe contando essa história. É verdade? É sim, a não ser que a vida não seja real. Agora estou aqui lhe contando essa história... Bem, se você está lendo isso, talvez você seja o próximo...